The Traveller
by tanganater
Summary: The Traveller" is a me-Doctor Who crossover that might be extended to other shows if people like it. In this edition I travel with the doc to see why the queen is pissed-off with the doc the one at the end of the ep with Shakespear .
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Paul and I'm 17 years old and I'm a interdimensional traveler. I visit places like volcan from star trek and Atlantis from stargate and iv even been to gray's anatomy. I bet your wondering how I do this, well I tell you how it started and we'll see what you think.

I was sitting at my computer one day talking to people on msn and I heard a noise in the garden that is next to my room.

THUD

I went to my window to see what had made the sound I looked down and on the grass was a small cigar shaped metal object about 7 inches long with what looked like a bulb on the front of one end, I went outside and picked it up I turned it over in my hands and on one side it had an engraving that said.

"To open portal point bulb end towards TV and press red button "

I then noticed a small red button on the opposite side I laughed at it since it seemed so silly

"How can u open portals with something so small" I thought

And so I thought nothing of it, it looked nice so I put it on my computer table and went back to talking to my friends not telling them of the new object on my table.

Later that day I was watching a rerun of the last episode of Dr who s4 and I thought of the object and thought those two most destructive words in the English language "what if".


	2. Chapter 2

As the doctor closed the front door of the TARDIS after leaving donor with her family he flipped the switch sending the TARDIS flying in to the time vortex the doctor walked over and sunk in to the one chair in the engine room of his great ship, he closed his eyes a single tear ran down his face.

"For once I would like a companion that would not end in a bad way" the doctor said out loud

Suddenly the TARDIS shook and there was a noise like lighting and standing before him was a boy no older than 17 with brown hair and green/blue eyes wearing a olive green t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Holy shit it worked" said the boy standing before the Doctor.  
"This cannot be happening again" said the doctor astounded.  
"Wow the TARDIS, time-and-relative-dimensions-in-space and of course the sentence all new people must say when first coming aboard _it's bigger on the inside_"  
The doctor just stood there with his mouth open listing to this boy and the things he should not know.

"Um who are you" the doctor asked  
"Paul, Paul Hinde and you are the doctor last time lord of the planet gallifrey and the doctor is not your real name"  
"how in the hell do you know all this?"  
"well that's a difficult thing to answer"  
"try me" said the doctor indigently  
"well let's see I come from a different dimension where you are the main character in a highly popular TV show called Doctor who and I watched you since you first met rose and oh your may want to know the cyber men are coming back" I said without breathing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well I've never heard that before" the doctor said as he sunk back in to his chair  
"look doctor as you said when you met the void ship on the day you first lost rose, there an infinite number of dimensions out there and I'm just from one of them, most likely we are being watched right now by somebody somewhere _**cough cough**_" I said crouching down in front of the doctor.

"Well ok then let's get on with this then where shall we go!" the doctor said excitedly dumping up from his seat  
"well aren't we quickly recovered " I said surprised  
"well there's no point to moping around"  
"well ok then I've always wanted to know how you pissed off Queen Elisabeth you know she said _off with his head _when you met Shakespeare"

"Right then off to 3 weeks before I met Shakespeare then, here WE GO!"

And with that the doctor hit another button and the TARDIS shock and bounced around sending me in to one of the pillars and suddenly the TARDIS was still again  
"Eh just like the Spanish inquisition that was"  
"what?" the doctor said quizzically  
"I wasn't expecting it"  
"OH"  
"let's just see where we have landed" the doctor said rolling his eyes at my bad joke  
"You know I've always wondered why no one ever sees the TARDIS as it lands." I said walking over an opening the TARDIS door and opening it.


	4. Chapter 4

Thunk

An arrow missed my head my millimeters as I open the TARDIS door and bounced off of the door.  
"god that was fecking close"  
I turned around to see where the arrow had come from and standing only 5,6 meters away from me where 5 men in medieval archery outfits all looking at me as if I was the devil himself.

"so where did we land" the doctor said as he pulled on his coat and closed the TARDIS door  
"well this is new" he said looking around  
I looked around at the surrounding area we were in some kind of court yard of a castle suddenly what appeared to be royal guards come out of a door holding long spears and surrounded me and the doctor.  
"Well this is great for my first adventure"

We were led to a grand room with two big seats on a raised platform and what I guessed as the Queen sitting in one of the seats.

"Who is these two strangers that appear before me" the queen said in her high queenly voice  
"what do we say?" I whispered out of the corner of my mouth to the doctor  
the queen looked at us impatiently  
"I'm the doctor and this is Paul"

The queen suddenly stood up "the same doctor as stated in the torchwood charter "  
the doctor looked at me and said "that's happened already!?"  
"You forgot!!"  
"Gee sorry I can't remember everything!"

"Silence take these two away!" the queen yelled  
"ah crap" I said


	5. Chapter 5

Suddenly a loud explosion rocked the castle sending little bits of the ceiling raining down on the on the entirety of the court room with one large segment striking the doctor on the head and knocking him unconscious and sending him to the ground and in the process his arms flailing in all directions and hitting me in the face.  
"ow!!!"  
"What the hell"  
"oh for the love of…"  
"wake up doctor!"

The doctor just lying there like a plum and the court room slowly getting to there feet I knew we didn't have much of a window for escape. So I did what anyone with more than one brain cell would do and slapped the doctor round the face and yelled.  
"Get up off your arse! You lazy sack of kiwi's"

Suddenly the doctor's eye shot open and he said  
"kiwis?"  
"Yer well deal with it!"

And with a rise of my eye brows and a grin on my face i said something iv always wanted to say to the doctor.  
"RUN!!"  
and with that we shot off out of the court room and as is the instinct of the doctor towards the source of the explosion.


	6. Chapter 6

After about 2 minutes of running through corridors and down stairs we came to a large metal door.  
I turned to the doctor and said  
"do you think we're here?"  
"One way to find out" the doctor said getting his sonic screwdriver out and pointing it at the door and before he had a chance to say it I said.  
"Alonzy!"  
"HAY that's my word" the doctor said turning his head to me  
"live with it"

As the large metal door opened a cloud of white smoke bellowed out of the room behind the door.  
As the cloud continued to bellow out dark figures come out of the smoke. The dark figures as they got closer turned out to be more pike men, as me and the doctor edged back I remembered the thing with the barbed wire from the first series.  
"Use the screwdriver!"  
"What?"  
"Its sonic it can dissolve metal remember!"  
"oh yer"  
and with a wave of his screwdriver the metal on the pike men dissolved sticking them to the spot. And as me and the doctor slipped past them with out even a sound as they where still starring at there pikes and shoes now holding them in place just after the door. After me and the doc had got in I pulled a lever closing the door behind us. As we looked around our eyes were drawn to a naked man held in place my chains and with his eyes closed.  
"JACK!?" the doctor said loudly  
"doc!?" jack said  
"what the hell are you doing here?"  
"Those fecking angels got me!"  
"The stone ones" I said  
"yes….? And you are?" jack said  
"Paul temporary assistant to the doc"  
"well are you going to get me down or not?"

"Sorry" the doc said pointing the screwdriver at the chains that fell off of him  
"jack can you please put on some clothes now"  
"if I must" jack said with a cheeky grin  
as jack put on some clothes that was lying on a table next to him the doctor asked  
"any idea as to where that explosion came from jack" I said  
"oh that was me"  
both me and the doctor looked at jack quizzically  
"when the stone angels got me I emerged 2 weeks ago and landed on the queen. She ordered my head off but when the blade cut off my head but I was still alive they put me back together and started tests to see what would kill me. The explosion was oil and gunpowder"  
"ah well that explains that"

"BACK TO THE TARDIS!" I yelled with my hand held high and my finger pointing upwards.  
"yep lets get moving" the doc said  
"all right ramblers lets get ramberling" I added  
"hay that's a good film"  
"I know 'from dusk to dawn' is a great film"

as we walked back through the castle we heard the pound of boots behind us and the yell of  
"stop where you are"

But of cause we didn't and those immortal words where said once again  
"RUN!"


	7. Chapter 7

Back at the tardis the doc hit the switch hit the button and we went to put Jack back in Cardiff 2009  
"well thanks for the lift and I hope to see you again but now I have a group to get back to" jack said and with a swish of his coat he walked of in to the sun shine"

"well that was nice" I said walking back in to the tardis with the doc following. As we got to the central controls of the tardis I turned and said  
"well this has been nice but I have to go iv got college to get back to…sorry"  
"Na its ok I'll be ok just keep out of trouble Paul"  
"well I cant promise anything but il…. Oh hell I just plain cant"  
"its ok I can't ether"  
"well I'll see you in your next regeneration bye."  
"bye"  
"just remember there's always something"  
and with that I pulled the silver cigar shaped object out of my jeans held my hand up in a volcan geeting and hit the button, with a bright light and a sound like lightning I was gone.

with the doctor alone once again he hit the button and went off to have a very cyber christmas

with out saying anything about me i might add =(


End file.
